Afterglow
by Labyrinth01
Summary: Brenda and Fritz engage in some pillow talk...and a little more.


**A/N: This story is rated M for sexual content. If that isn't your thing, read no further. If it is your thing, enjoy!**

Fritz loved the afterglow, almost as much as he loved the sex. Brenda was relaxed and open, a state she was rarely in any other time. Brenda rarely sat still for two seconds, but after they made love, she would rest her head on his chest or intertwine her fingers with his, and they would lay in bed and talk, sometimes for hours. He had some of his best discussions with her in bed, when she would open up and talk about things she would most likely never bring up over the dinner table. Fritz treasured this closeness with Brenda, feeling her sated body against his, being kissed and caressed by her, and sharing intimacies with each other. There was nothing like it.

Tonight was no different. Once they had both come, she lay in his arms for a few minutes, catching her breath. When their heartbeats returned to normal, he propped himself up on his elbow and caressed her face, tracing her beautiful lips with his fingers and kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and ran her hand up and down his torso, entangling her fingers with his chest hair. It was too warm a night to pull up any covers, so he looked at her body in the dim light coming from the living room. He admired her petiteness, her perfect breasts, her shapely legs, and proof that she was, indeed, a natural blonde. He heard her giggle.

He looked down at her. "Hey, what's so funny? It's not good for a guy's ego to hear a woman laugh after he makes love to her."

"Oh nothin'. I'm just laughin' about you." She wore a Mona Lisa smile on her face, and Fritz was intrigued.

"Didn't I just mention the whole male ego thing?"

"Oh yea, I know all about that, but I'm laughin' at you for a good reason, really."

He raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

She hesitated and moved her hand to caress his arm, focusing on his well-defined triceps. "It's just that you are so, um, _considerate_ in bed. It's sweet is all, one of the things I really love about you." She kissed his nose.

"Well, I try to be considerate, but exactly about tonight gave you the giggles, Brenda? Is it because I didn't knock you over the head with a big stick and drag you into the bedroom?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't do that," she said. "But I was just gigglin' about, well, oral sex. And how you are always so respectful."

"Uh….thank you? Please explain."

Brenda rolled on her side and sat up on the pillows so she was eye level with Fritz. "Well, it's because you always warn me when your gonna come, even though I want you to come in my mouth, and I can tell when you are about to come anyways, so you don't need to tell me. But it's sweet, really."

Fritz laughed. "Well, if that makes me considerate in bed, than other men you've been with must have been dogs. Because there are two fundamental rules of fellatio every guy should know."

"And they are…"

"Well, the first one is you always warn a woman you are about to come, so she can decide what she wants to do. A lot of women don't like men to come in their mouths, and honestly I can't blame them, so they need a heads up, no pun intended. And even if a woman has expressed her preference and doesn't mind swallowing, she might not be up to it on a particular night, or have something else in mind, so a guy should always warn the woman he's with as a polite thing to do. It's basic Fellatio Etiquette."

"So, I guess if I ever wanna go with the pearl necklace option, than I'm all set, 'cuz I'll have fair warnin' from you." She was giggling again.

"Brenda Leigh Johnson, there are some things that come out of your mouth that just shock me. 'Pearl Necklace?' How do you even know what that is? Have you been watching pornos or something?"

Brenda swatted Fritz's arm. "You think I'm some kind of prude, don't you? Of course I know what a pearl necklace is, you don't need to watch porn to know about that! Women talk about sex too, you know." She paused. "And I want to try it some time. It sounds kinda hot." She looked at him and gave him her sexy smile, and he felt blood rush to his nether regions.

"Brenda, I don't think you're a prude at all. You amaze me in bed. It's just that talking about pearl necklaces doesn't quite fit with your Southern Belle image, unless you're discussing the kind you wear with a nice dress."

My 'Southern Belle Image,' as you call it, is for the outside world. With you I can be my real self." Fritz's heart skipped a beat when she said this, and he leaned over to kiss her. "Of course, I revealed a bit of my other side when my squad saw my belly button ring." She sighed. "I gotta start wearing longer shirts to work. I can only imagine the reaction if I showed off my belly button ring durin' a Chief's meetin'." Those jerks already think I'm a wackadoodle."

"Oh, the belly button ring, mmmmhh." At first, he was shocked that Brenda would do something so impulsive and so unlike her. But he soon found out how sexy it was. Brenda came to bed with a stretchy blue lace camisole that stopped just below her breasts, and matching lace panties that almost looked like shorts. The lingerie showed off Brenda's flat stomach, and the glittering lady bug made the outfit that much hotter. After he got her into bed and was kissing his way down her body, he stopped at her belly button. He ran his tongue along the ladybug ring, and then at the bottom of the piercing. Brenda moaned. He spent a great deal of time playing with her ring and circling his tongue around her belly button, which, from Brenda's reaction, told him she was as turned on as him. Afterwards, he told her that her future lingerie purchases should be ones that reveal her piercing. Brenda seemed pleased by the suggestion.

Fritz reached down and touched the ring. She had put in the cat ring he had purchased for her, and he loved it when she wore it. He circled his fingers around it gently. "I think you would be better off wearing long shirts around your parents," he joked.

"Yea, no kiddin', I think it would go over like a lead balloon." She was silent for a moment. "What's the second one?"

"The second one what?"

"You said there were two rules of fellatio etiquette. What's the second one? The curiosity is killin' me."

"Oh yea. The second rule is that you never reach down and move a woman's head when she's going down on you. Let her do what she wants to do, and don't guide."

Brenda made a face. "Absolutely! Women just hate when men do that. It makes us feel like whores just servicin' a man instead of makin' love to them. It's awful." She shuttered slightly.

Fritz pictured Will Pope doing that to Brenda, his own needs far more important then her feelings. After all, Pope used her for three years, why wouldn't he treat her like a whore in bed.

"So Fritz, where did you learn these rules? Is there some Secret Guy School or somethin'? If so, I think there are a lot more men out there who need to attend." She smiled at him and ran her hand through his thick hair.

Fritz hesitated, knowing Brenda's tendency toward jealousy. "Actually, a woman taught me. She taught me a lot of things about being a good lover."

Brenda's eyebrows went up. "Who was that?" He heard a tint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, this was over 20 years ago, Brenda. When I was in college. Nothing to get jealous over."

She frowned. "Who said I was jealous? Now tell me about her."

"It was a long time ago, Brenda."

"I want to hear the story of this amazin' woman who taught you to be so considerate in bed. In fact, I'd like to send her a thank you card."

Fritz laughed. "Okay, but you asked. When I was 19, I started dating an older woman. The guys at the Frat thought I was quite the stud."

"How much older?"

"Older."

"Fritz, you're holdin' back. Come on, tell me. How much older was she than you?"

"I was 19 and she was, um, 29." Fritz looked away in embarrassment.

Brenda started laughing. She rolled over onto her back and held her stomach, tears forming in her eyes.

"What is so damn funny?" Fritz asked, getting irritated. "It was a long time ago."

"Sorry, sorry," Brenda said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just that, I don't know, it's so Mrs. Robinson and The Graduate. Did you get any lectures on goin' into Plastics?" She started laughing again.

"Brenda, you are a complete and utter smart ass. The only reason I'm here is because you have a great rack". He reached over and stroked one of her breasts. "Come to think of it, though, 'The Graduate' was a hit movie when I was young."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop bein' a smart ass, especially as long as you keep that up," nodding toward his hand kneading her breast. "Really, I'm interested. How did you hook up with someone 10 years older than you?"

He sighed and lightly skimmed her nipple with his thumb. "You aren't going to let me get out of telling you the whole story, are you?" he sighed.

"Do I ever let anyone get out of tellin' me anything?" she said, raising her eyebrows at Fritz.

"No, I suppose you don't," he answered, letting go of her and rolling onto his back. "Sophomore year in college I worked for a pizza and sub shop right next to campus. And this really attractive woman used to come in a few nights a week for pickup orders. I liked to flirt with her a little bit because I could tell she liked the attention, not that she needed it."

"She was hot, Fritz, I get it," Brenda said impatiently. "Now go on."

"This one night there was hardly anyone around, and she leaned across the counter and slipped me a piece of paper with her name and phone number on it. I was in complete shock, and she just gave me this suggestive look and said 'call me.' I thought I had won the lottery."

"So how many minutes did you wait after you got home before you called her?" Brenda smirked.

"Actually, I waited for two days. I was really nervous, and I had no idea what to say to her."

"Had your voice changed by then?" Brenda asked, trying not to laugh too hard.

Fritz rolled over and lightly smacked her naked ass, eliciting an overly dramatic "ouch". "I'll get you for that, Johnson," he said, in his best threatening voice.

"Oh, promises promises," she replied coquettishly.

"Yes, my voice had changed by then, I wasn't 13 for god's sake." He gave Brenda a dirty look, trying to keep a straight face. "I finally got up the courage to call her. I can't remember what I said, but she invited me over that Friday night. Of course…" he winced, knowing this would give Brenda more material, "Beth had to come pick me up at the Frat House because I didn't have a car." He was right: Brenda had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles, but the whole bed was shaking.

When she quieted down, she asked, "so what did she want with you, with you bein' so much younger and all? I can't imagine y'all had a lot to talk about."

"Brenda, what do you think she wanted from me?" he asked, exasperated.

"Free delivery?" She rolled quickly on her backside to protect it.

"No, Beth wanted sex. And being the bundle of hormones I was at that age, I was more than happy to oblige." Fritz let his mind drift back to those days, when he could get erection after erection without any effort. Ahh, youth is wasted on the young, he thought.

"You said she was hot, so why wasn't she gettin' any from someone her own age?"

"I don't know that she wasn't, honestly. But Beth said she liked younger guys like me because I could keep up with her. She said she was in her sexual peak and so was I, so it made sense. And believe me, I wasn't complaining. She was incredibly open sexually, and she liked teaching me things. How to pay attention to a woman's needs, how to slow down and make things last. She let me in on some of the most important secrets about what women really like, and taught me now to do them. I went from a bumbling teenager who came in about 30 seconds to a man who knew how delay his pleasure so that his partner got what she needed. Pretty powerful stuff."

"How often did you go out with her?"

"Well," he fidgeted. "I saw her a couple times a week. We weren't so big on the going out."

Brenda said, "so what you're tellin' me is that she just took you back to her place and y'all would have sex, nothin' else? No movies or dinners?"

"Well, occasionally I'd bring a pizza from the store."

"Wow, now that's love." Brenda rolled her eyes. "You must be bummed out that I actually expect to be taken out now and again."

"Oh, Beth was so much easier than you are, Brenda. I didn't have to do much to get her to put out." Fritz barely put his arm in front of his head to protect it from Brenda's pillow being swung at him at great velocity. "You left yourself open for that one, Johnson," Fritz laughed.

"I guess I did, but you didn't have to use it," Brenda pouted. "So, Sex Slave, how long did you, for lack of a better word, _date_?"

"Six months. Then her job transferred her out of state, and that was that." He sighed again.

"Fritz, what are you sighin' about? You had every guy's fantasy come true."

"Oh, I know I did. None of my friends ever let me forget about it. And I had six months of sex tutoring, which has served me for life," he looked at her, "at least I think it has. I'm just sighing because I miss the days when I was that virile. I could have sex all night and I wouldn't even yawn the next day. It was great, it really was. And now I'm just getting old."

Brenda suddenly rolled on top of him, and he was taken by pleasant surprise to find himself hardening again. "Old?" she whispered to him seductively. "Fritz Howard, if you were any more virile, I wouldn't be able to keep up with you." She pressed her pelvis against his and kissed him, hard and deep. He moaned as he caressed her ass with his hands and ran his fingers through her hair. Her nipples were erect and pressing into his chest, and she began to move against him, turning him on all the more. Looks like Round Two has begun, he thought, as he slowly turned her over to her back, never breaking their kiss.

If given the time and energy, Brenda and Fritz always made love more than once, and there was something about Round Two (or Three, or Four) that Fritz loved. The immediate needs had been sated, and the sense of urgency they had when they first make love was gone, replaced by gentle, unrushed exploration. Their bodies were loose and broken in. And Fritz never tired of kissing and caressing Brenda, and her touch never failed to turn him on. He loved how open in bed she was, vocal to his ministrations and willing to tell him if she needed something. And when she was in the mood, she could talk so dirty to him that he wondered if she ever worked on a phone sex line.

His tongue played with hers, and her small whimpers got him more aroused. He took his lips off hers and took her tongue into her mouth, gently sucking. He could feel every bump and ridge on her tongue, like he could when she went down on him and licked him slowly. He released her tongue so she could catch her breath, and gently started to suck on the tender flesh of her neck, one of her most powerful erogenous zones. Fritz knew the exact area that drove her over the edge, and he would tease her, coming close to that spot by her ear that made her scream, and then move away, only to move closer once more. When he could tell she was getting too frustrated, he would put his lips on the spot and open his mouth wide, so his tongue could press down and slowly circle over the skin, before he started lightly sucking in pulses, and then continuously until she arched her back and panted, her hands pressing against the back of his head. Then he would release her and kiss her deeply on the lips, and start all over again on the other side. Sometimes, just to shock her, he would go directly for the magic spot full force, which always got an incredible reaction. Can't become predictable, he thought. I have to keep this beautiful woman satisfied for life.

When he was done with her neck, his hands slid to her breasts, her beautiful, full breasts. Amazingly large breasts for a woman so petite. Brenda was out shopping one day and the sales clerk asked her where she had her breast augmentation surgery performed, because they looked perfect. Brenda was rendered speechless, and when she finally sputtered out that they were natural, the clerk didn't believe her. When Brenda told Fritz the story, she was indignant, but Fritz was rolling on the floor. He explained that in LA, she had just received the ultimate complement. He offered to show her how great her breasts were, and was able to get her bra unsnapped in record time before she realized what he was doing. Once he flicked his thumbs over her nipples it didn't matter. She was his. Because as much as he was a breast man, Brenda loved to have her breasts licked, sucked, rubbed, and manipulated in any way possible. They were truly a sexual match made in Heaven.

As he rubbed her beautiful breasts with both hands, he felt his erection growing, and he couldn't resist having the two meet. He rose up and placed his cock on her chest, and firmly pressed her breasts around it. He moved back and forth, rubbing her nipples as he went, and the feeling was indescribable. Brenda arched her back again and said, "oh Fritz, that feels so good." He looked at her face and could tell she was enjoying it almost as much as he was. And as tempted as he was to take her up on her "pearl necklace" offer, he stopped when he got close to the edge. He wanted to come inside her again, so he slowly lowered himself off her chest, pausing to suckle each breast, which got a tremendous reaction from Brenda. She reached over and wrapped her hand around his hardness, and Fritz involuntarily thrust into her palm. She twirled the end of his cock and ran her hand up and down his shaft a few times, and Fritz groaned. He was getting too stimulated, so he moved out of her reach.

He kissed down her belly and paused to suck on her belly ring, moving the cold metal around in his tongue until it was warm. He lay he head on her stomach and reached down to rub his fingers through her curls. Brenda gasped and opened her legs wider. He could smell her sex, the scent of arousal combined with a small hint of himself from their previous session. He spread her outer lips with is fingers and then began to caress the inner folds of her. Brenda was hot to the touch, and he stifled a groan. He found her clitoris and began to massage it in circles, careful not to touch the supersensitive center until she was ready. Brenda moaned loudly and raised her hips. He put two fingers in her and thrust each time he circled her clitoris, and he could tell she was getting incredibly turned on by the increasing volume of her "oh gods." He thrust again and put added pressure on the very center of her clit, unhooded now, and she bucked her hips and screamed. She reached down and batted at his hand. Breathlessly she said, "Fritzy, I want you in me, now."

His cock twitched with excitement, and he rose up over her and kissed her on the lips. She took him in her hand and guided him into her, and then wrapped her legs around his hips. Fritz stayed like that a second, buried in her core, feeling her heat and tightness, and thinking that nothing in life feels this good. Brenda had her eyes closed and her head tipped back, breathing deeply, and he knew from their conversations that the feeling of fullness she experienced when he first entered her was one of the best parts of sex. Because of this, he never started thrusting until she was ready. She tilted her hips up to him and he started moving in and out of her slowly, feeling the wet tightness of her core around him, amazed that he was here, with her, in her, after so many years of dreaming about this. He vowed to never take sex with Brenda Leigh Johnson for granted, never. He will never stop being grateful for the forces of the universe that brought them back together in LA. And he will never stop being grateful that Brenda allowed him into her heart.

He picked up the pace, his breathing getting more rapid. Brenda moaned and panted, but was moving her hips in a way that told him she wasn't exactly where she wanted to be. "Deeper, Fritzy, please," she whispered, and he again felt thankful that she wasn't afraid to let him know what she wanted in bed, so he didn't have to try and guess and then wonder if she was satisfied. He pulled back a bit and Brenda put her ankles over his shoulders. He kneeled down close to her and pulled her knees up far enough that her ass rose from the bed. She groaned deeply, and at first thrust in this position he knew this is what she wanted. "Oh god Fritz, so good, you feel so good deep inside of me." Her eyes were screwed up tight, concentrating on the pleasure. And Fritz was deep inside of her, and it was incredible. Every millimeter of his cock was surrounded by her warmth, and when he pulled out, he almost wanted to cry, but thrusting back in was like a homecoming. He started to sweat, but went faster and harder, because he knew that was what Brenda liked. He watched her face for any sign to the contrary, but she just groaned and chanted louder, moving her head back and forth across the pillow, her hands caressing his thighs. He was farther away from her face in this position so kissing her was difficult, but it gave him an amazing view when she came, even better than when she was on top. He looked down and saw her spread open for him, wet and glistening, and he couldn't resist. He reached down with his thumb and lightly flicked her clit. She gasped and her eyes flew open, and then arched her neck back with an uninterrupted "oooohhhhhh." Brenda grabbed his arms and thrust up to meet him with renewed vigor, so he put his thumb back on her clit and rubbed continuously, telling that she was close. Her "ohs" became louder and his name was interjected from time to time, and her hips thrust into his with all her might, bringing him impossibly deep inside of her. He bit his lip so he wouldn't come first, and focused on her pleasure. A few direct, hard rubs of her clit and she went stiff as a board. She stopped breathing, she stopped moving, she stopped thrusting. It was like someone had hit the pause button on the a DVD. Fritz thought of this as "the calm before the storm," because this short period of rigidity and silence always indicated she was about to come. Sure enough, the silence was broken by a scream, she began convulsing, her knees clenched around his shoulders, her hands squeezed his arms, and her face…Fritz would never get tired of looking at her face when she came. He head was back, her mouth was wide open, and her face was twisted in a beautiful combination of what looked like pain and pleasure. It was the look on her face that made him lose control, and he groaned loudly as he thrust into her, hard, and pumped into her in long, hot sprays. Brenda's moans picked up when she felt Fritz coming, and she squeezed the muscles in her core to milk him, and he came even more. Finally, when he didn't have the energy to even hold up her legs any more, he collapsed on her chest, still buried deep inside her. Brenda stroked his hair as they panted together, still on another plane.

Several minutes past in silence, both enjoying the sensations of their own bodies and the closeness to each other. Fritz pulled Brenda onto his chest so her head rested over his heart, and he massaged the small of her back. She sighed deeply. "Fritz, I love you so much," she said in a whisper. He closed his eyes and took the sweet words in, savoring each one of them for the precious gifts they were. There was a time, not all that long ago, that he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying the same words to her, in fear of scaring her off. Until a day when he realized he wasn't the only man in love with Brenda Leigh Johnson, and the words came out during a fight, harsh, almost angry, and she said nothing back. He left, feeling like his heart had been ripped out, and only breathed again when he saw her note the next morning, where she finally said "I love you too." And when they spoke next, apologies flowing from both of their lips, he realized how poor his timing had been, and he spoke those precious words for the first time at that moment because he felt threatened by another, and he was trying to mark her as his. She was right not to have responded, and when all with well between them again, she held her body close to his and looked him in the eyes, and said, with a tremble in her voice, "I love you, Fritz Howard." With tears of gratitude in his eyes, he responded, and he has never had to hide his feelings since. Each time Brenda tells him she loves him, he doesn't just hear the words, he _feels_ them. Being loved by Brenda made Fritz stand up straighter and face all of life's challenges with more strength. Being loved by Brenda Leigh Johnson made Fritz a better person.

A few minutes later, her head still on his chest, Brenda said, "so Fritz, how old where you when you lost your virginity?"

"Mrrrph?" he answered, half asleep, his face buried in her hair.

She sat up and looked at him. "I said, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"And you want to know that why?" he asked, realizing she wasn't going to let him drift off to sleep.

"Well," Brenda said, "you were someone's Boy Toy at 19, and you didn't say that, what was her name, Brooke…"

"Beth," Fritz corrected.

"Right," Brenda said. You didn't say Beth took your virginity, so I assume that you lost it earlier, and I'm just curious." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"How old were you?" Fritz countered.

"I asked first, remember?"

"Okay, okay," Fritz said, knowing there was no point to arguing with her. "I was 16, sophomore year in high school. I dated the same girl my sophomore and junior years. Her name was Lindsay. She, um, I mean we, first did it on my 16th birthday. It was her present to me."

Brenda started laughing again. "Was it wrapped?"

Fritz tried to look annoyed but was failing miserably. He loved Brenda's giggly moods, and didn't care what she was laughing at, even if it was him. "I am so glad that my personal sexual history is so funny to you, Ms. Johnson."

"It's just that you were quite the stud, Special Agent Howard. Havin' older lovers, losin' your virginity at such a young age…"

"Sixteen was not all that young!" Fritz said indignantly. "Lindsay was the only girl I was with before I met Beth. It's not like I tried to score with a lot of girls, I wasn't a player."

"Of course you weren't," Brenda said seriously. "I can tell you have always respected women. I'm just teasin.'"

"Alright then, how old were you? And what was the story behind it? Fess up, let's hear it."

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll start out by sayin' that my daddy was an excellent form of birth control."

Fritz burst out laughing. "Oh, I think I might know where this is going. And yea, your dad is a great form of birth control. I didn't so much as want to hold your hand in his presence when he stayed with us."

"Oh yea?" Brenda said seductively. "If I remember, we did a little more than hold hands when he was visitin'."

"That was your idea. I'm scared to death of the man. Now go on and tell me the story."

"Alright, alright. So in high school, I dated this boy, Bobby, my junior year. He was a year older, a senior, and wanted us to sleep together, but I wasn't ready yet, and he was nice about it, told me to tell him when I was ready. Well, hormones bein' what they are, I felt ready sooner than I thought I would. But I wanted to make sure it didn't just happen, you know, without protection, because if I got pregnant my parents would kill me. So when he told me his parents were goin' out of town the followin' weekend, I decided that this was it, I wanted to go all the way with him, take advantage of his parents bein' gone."

"'Go all the way?'" Now it was Fritz's turn to laugh.

"I know, I'm talkin' about high school and I seem to be talkin' like I am back in high school!" Brenda waved her hand in the air. "Anyways, my parents were convinced I was such a good girl I'd never do anything wrong, so they let Bobby stay up with me on weekend nights and watch TV after they went to bed." Brenda sighed. "We had some of our best makeout sessions on that couch. So I told Bobby I wanted to do it the followin' weekend when his folks were gone, and he was real excited. We started makin' out, and I guess I let things go further than I normally did because, well, I was six days away from losin' my virginity, so why did it matter how far we went, as long as we didn't go all the way? And maybe we were makin' more noise than usual—FRITZ!"

Fritz had his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughing. "You—loud—get out!" he said, and ducked from her not-to-playful slap. "And here I thought I was the only one who made you scream!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Oh yea, it's getting really good now. Continue."

"So maybe I was louder than usual, I don't know. But all of a sudden the overhead light goes on, and my daddy is standin' over me with my bra in his hand, his face bright red and so angry I thought he was gonna blow a gasket. I pulled the throw blanket over myself, and Bobby stood up and pulled his shirt on and zippered his pants so fast that he was like a blur. My daddy was yellin' at him at the top of his lungs, sayin' he was gonna shoot him for molestin' his daughter, and Momma runs down the stairs and sees me, half naked on the couch, and I'm tryin' to grab my bra out of daddy's hand. He holds that thing and shakes it at Bobby like it was incriminatin' evidence until Bobby finally is able to get out the door and sprint home." Brenda scrunched up her face and groaned. "That was like, over 20 years ago and I still can't laugh at it. It was mortifyin.'"

Fritz was trying desperately to hold back his own laughter because he could tell this wasn't all that funny of a memory for Brenda. "What happened then, honey?"

"It wasn't pretty. I have never seen my daddy more angry at me, and my Momma looked so disappointed. "He kept hollerin' about how he raised me better, that I wasn't trash to be used by some dumb jock like Bobby, who's gonna buy the cow when you can get the milk for free…that sort of thing. I was so embarrassed I just sat there wishin' I could disappear. With my bra on.

"So, not surprisin', I was forbidden to ever see Bobby again, and I was grounded for the rest of the school year. Daddy called Bobby's momma and told on him, and his momma wasn't concerned seein' that he was 18 and all, and that made Daddy even madder, because she wasn't gettin' the point, which was her son had almost defiled his little girl. Well, I saw Bobby at school on Monday, and he told me he had to break up with me, because he was so afraid my daddy was gonna shoot him. I was so devastated I hid in my bedroom and cried for three days straight, and I told Momma this was all daddy's fault, and she told me that's what I get for not actin' like a lady. And I decided then that I was tired of all this actin' like lady crap, I was gonna be my own person."

"Well, I'm glad we're getting married in three months, Brenda, or your dad might just show up with a shotgun. Where is your bra, by the way?" he asked, pretending to look on the floor around the bed. Brenda gave him a dirty look.

"Yea, well, now you understand why I didn't want him to know we were livin' together."

Fritz fought back the urge to remind her that she was 39 when he moved in, a far cry from being 17, but he thought it wise to hold his tongue.

Brenda continued. "Bobby went off to college, and I didn't date anyone my senior year, because Bobby had told everyone the story of us gettin' caught, so guys were afraid to ask me out because of Daddy." She huffed loudly. "And he wondered why I insisted on goin' to college out of state! I was afraid if I didn't, he'd be stalkin' me on campus to make sure no boys were around me."

"Brenda, that was your story of how you _didn't_ lose your virginity. What about the story of how you did lose your virginity?"

"Well, that one isn't as entertainin'. And a little embarrassin.' "

"Spit it out."

She sighed. "So I went to Georgetown against Daddy's will, feelin' pretty rebellious, and got kinda swept up in the whole Freshmen thing, you know."

"What, you mean you gained ten pounds?"

She glared at him. "No, goofy, I mean partyin' and all that. I was pretty wild my Freshman year. And one night I was at a party where one of the hosts was this gorgeous guy, Sean, and we ended up drinkin' in his bedroom, and one thing led to another." She shrugged. "First time's not very fun for a girl, because it hurts. I guess it probably wasn't a bad thing to be drunk."

"You sound a little sad about it, though," Fritz said softly.

"Well, yea, I am. I thought I'd lose my virginity to someone I cared about, not a one night stand. I'm not real proud of that. But in some ways, it was just good to have the pressure off, you know? I got the first time over with, which like I said usually isn't exactly orgasmic for women, and then when I got a boyfriend a few months later, I felt less nervous about goin' to bed with him, like I had a vague I idea of what I was doin.'"

Fritz leaned back. "Here I was thinking this whole time you were a virgin when we first slept together!"

Brenda snapped out of her reverie and poked Fritz. "Honey, did I act like a virgin the first time we made love?" She cocked her head and gave him her patent sexy look.

Fritz rolled over to face her, pressing his body close to hers. "No, you certainly didn't," he said with a growl. "I remember being awed at your, shall we say, sexual prowess." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I especially remember you going down on me and thinking that I was going to melt into a puddle."

"Which time was that?" Brenda ask softly, as she pushed him onto his back and started to kiss down his chest slowly. "The first, second, third, or fourth time we made love?"

Fritz sighed at the feeling of her moist mouth on his skin. "Oh, I think you took me in your mouth more than once that night," he said. "I can remember on the couch, and then the floor and finally the bed, and….ohhh."

Brenda took his half-erect cock in her mouth, very lightly sucking on it. With her talented tongue and mouth, his erection grew quickly. Fritz groaned, amazed at how quickly his body responded to her. Brenda made him feel like he was 19 again.

Brenda had pulled the skin taut which made him even more sensitive to her touch, and she was focusing her tongue on his tip, going around and around and taking in any fluid there. Fritz was always amazed at her never-ending bag of tricks which she pulled out for his surprise and pleasure. Just before he was swallowed by the bliss she was inflicting on his body and his brain shut down, he heard her say, "now about that pearl necklace…"

**Make my day...please review!**


End file.
